Song by Wordwielder
by Kessy Rods
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Banguela está encantado com o cantarolar de Soluço. Agora ele quer uma canção real, mesmo se Soluço não quiser cooperar. Pequena e fofa oneshot.


**Título traduzido: Canção**

**Autora**: Wordwielder_ (www . fanfiction u / 3363565 / Wordwielder)_

**Tradutora**: KessyRMasen

**Sinopse: **_Banguela está encantado com o cantarolar de Soluço. Agora ele quer uma canção real, mesmo se Soluço não quiser cooperar. _

* * *

A **DreamWorks** e **Cressida Cowell** têm os direitos de _Como Treinar Seu Dragão. _Esta fanfic pertence a **Wordwielder**, que me autorizou a tradução.

~.~

_DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell have the rights of How To Train Your Dragon. This fanfiction belongs to Wordwielder, who allowed me to translate._

* * *

Soluço bateu o martelo contra o metal, moldando a forma derretida para um reconhecível machado. A forja estava sufocante, o calor do fogo empurrando a forma de Soluço para o Fúria da Noite enrolado atrás dele. Banguela ronronou profundamente pelo peito e se esticou, deslizando uma mesa através da ferraria no processo. Soluço virou-se e encolheu.

"Ack... Vai ser tão divertido arrastar isso de volta ao seu lugar... seja mais cuidadoso, amigo. Bocão vai me matar se ele voltar e este lugar estiver uma bagunça."

Banguela abaixou a cabeça e empurrou a mesa de volta para o lugar com seu nariz. Soluço riu. "Crise evitada."

Ele voltou ao seu machado, moldando a forma e talhando os estilhaços fora do punho. Ele segurou seu trabalho para a luz, lutando um pouco com o peso da lâmina.

"Pronto" Ele declarou. Banguela rosnou. "Certo. Armas. Desculpe."

Ele olhou para o céu acetinado, percebendo que o dia tinha escorregado e passado, e começou a fechar a forja. Ele finalmente empurrou um ressentido Banguela para a saída da cabana quente e trancou a porta. Quando se virou, ele fez algo que Banguela nunca tinha visto ele fazer antes, e que o deixou curioso.

Ele começou a cantarolar.

Banguela tentou cantarolar em uníssono com ele enquanto andavam, misturando seus burburinhos com ronronados, altos o bastante para Soluço ouvir. O garoto parou e olhou pra ele. "Você gosta de mim cantarolando?"

Banguela assentiu, sorrindo o melhor que ele podia. _Você está feliz, eu estou feliz_, ele dizia sem palavras.

Soluço sorriu. "Você está tentando cantarolar comigo? Eu aposto que conseguiríamos uma boa harmonia vindo se tentássemos, amigo." Ele enganchou o braco em volta de Banguela e mancou na direção das luzes da sua casa; e para alegria de Banguela, começou a cantarolar de novo, mais alto, uma brilhante melodia. Banguela gorgolejou, satisfeito.

Soluço continou durante todo o caminho para casa.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Soluço prontamente enviou Banguela para os estábulos, enquanto foi buscar peixe. O ar parecia muito parado sem Soluço cantarolando ou falando ou respirando. Ele voltou rápido, graças a Deus, e jogou um barril de peixe para Banguela. "Tudo bacalhau. De nada."

Banguela devorou seu jantar. Ele mastigou e colocou os olhos no seu garoto, sentado calmamente no chão e evidentemente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Banguela sentiu uma memória vindo – de um dos festivais da colheita – uma mulher tinha aberto a boca e um barulho bonito tinha saído pra fora. Uma melodia com palavras.

Soluço podia fazer aquilo?

Ele cutucou o braço de Soluço pra chamar sua atenção.

"Hm?" Soluço perguntou.

Banguela engoliu e começou seu cantarolar, então abriu sua boca e tentou fazer aquele barulho. Soluço olhou. "O que você..." Seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se. "Oh! Cantando. Você está cantando, mais ou menos. Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de-" Banguela bateu na sua perna. "Ow! Okay. Isso não está certo. Okay, tente explicar amigo."

Banguela inclinou a cabeça, acenou para ele. Soluço ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você quer que eu cante?" Banguela assentiu com a cabeça, Soluço engoliu em seco. "Mas, você percebe que – oh, Thor, não tem nenhuma boa desculpa, tem?" Ele suspirou. "E você não vai me deixar escapar, não é?" Banguela ganiu, insistindo que seu garoto cantasse.

Soluço hesitou. "Aqui está algo. Minha mãe cantava pra mim quando eu era pequeno, antes de eu ir dormir. Ela tinha uma linda voz, amigo. Você teria preferido que ela cantasse..."

Banguela estreitou os olhos. Não, ele não preferiria. Ele tinha certeza que ela era uma pessoa especial e tudo, mas ela não era o rapaz sentado ao seu lado, e a música de ninguém seria tão especial.

Soluço respirou fundo e começou, sua voz suave e nebulosa como as nuvens no amanhecer.

_Boa noite, pequena alma,_

_Inspire, boa noite,_

_Os sonhos vem rápido, iluminar sua noite,_

_Vejo você na luz da manhã._

_Boa noite, pequena alma, boa noite._

Ele colocou uma mão sobre Banguela. "Mantém sonhos ruins longe na maioria das noites."

Banguela sabia, apenas sabia, que mesmo entre os humanos que não davam ao seu garoto crédito o suficiente, Soluço tinha uma bela voz. Ele ficou debaixo do braço de Soluço e retumbou sua felicidade. Soluço sorriu, dicas de ambas timidez e orgulho na sua voz. "Gostou, né?"

Banguela piscou e balançou a cabeça. Em seguida, ele bateu em seu braço novamente. _Mais_, ele suplicou.

Soluço gemeu. "Ok, tudo bem."

Os olhos de Banguela brilhavam pra ele. Ele era tão facilmente manipulado.

* * *

**N/T: **Minha primeira tradução. :') Sejam legais.

Eu simplesmente percebi que não existem muitas - boas - fanfics de _Como Treinar Seu Dragão_ em português, e como eu amo a história - principalmente o Banguela - eu queria fazer algo sobre isso. As fics da _Wordwielder_ são muito lindinhas e fofas e eu vou traduzi-las - com a autorização dela, que é uma fofa! - pra vocês. Espero que gostem.

Reviews são muito bem-vindas!

Mwah :*


End file.
